Ecstacy
by Nakaru-86
Summary: Pan burns for a certain saiyan prince. this is my first Pan and Vegeta fic no flames please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, so please don't sue me.   
  
It was another painfully dull day at Orange Star Highschool for Son Pan.  
  
As the mono-tone world history teacher talked the classes ear off about  
  
shit nobody paid attention to. After all who cared about a bunch of dead guys?  
  
Pan goraned as she scribbled down sloppy yet readable notes before laying her head   
  
down on her desk slipping into a peaceful slumber.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Did you fall asleep again Pan?" Bra asked noticing the red mark on her  
  
Best friend's face.  
  
"I couldn't help it. Mr Schultz's class lacks my intrest." Pan yawned  
  
"What-ever, you need that class to graduate. Any ways are you coming to my brother's party  
  
this weekend?"   
  
"What for? He cheated on me, fucked Marron and got her pregnant. What   
  
should i show my face for?" Pan fumed   
  
"Fuck that asshole! Who cares about him? I want you to come so we can check out some hot guys." Bra responded with an evil smirk.  
  
"Okay, Ok, i'll come, I'll catch ya later when i stop by to train with your dad."   
  
"Oook, my bro must've really pissed ya off if ya wanna spar w/ my papa."   
  
"Gee Bra when'd you figure that out?" Pan said in an irritated tone, while rolling her eyes.   
  
"I'll see ya then, have fun getting your ass kicked!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Pan what are you doing here?" Trunks demanded surprised to see her.  
  
Pan ignored him as she unzipped her back-pack taking out a saiyan body suit   
  
that Bulma made especially for her as a late birthday present. Instead of it being blue  
  
like Vegeta's it was blood red. She walked into the bathroom stripping out of her  
  
school clothes, slipping the body suit on. She let her long hair hang loose   
  
not wanting to put it in a hair scrunchie.   
  
As soon as she set foot outside of the bathroom she found herself shoved against   
  
the wall.   
  
"I asked what you are doing in my house, are you going to answer me or keep on giving  
  
me the cold shoulder?" Trunks snarled.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes, shoving him away.   
  
"I want nothing to do with you bastard, if you must know i wish to train with your father."   
  
  
  
Turning away from her ex boyfriend, she walked out the back door to the gravity chamber.   
  
Seeing that it wasn't in use she walked in, looking around searching for   
  
Vegeta.   
  
"Veggie-chan are you in here?" She shouted hoping to get his attention.   
  
"Brat" A voice boomed sending a chill down her spine. "What are you doing in here?"   
  
Pan looked over her shoulder seeing the man she was looking for wearing nothing  
  
but a towel around his waist.   
  
Pan felt the heat rise to her face as she looked at the older saiyan's well built body.   
  
"Are you gone gawking at me girl?" Vegeta shouted amused at Pan's actions.   
  
Pan blinked and looked at his face. She never noticed it before because of his   
  
arrogant attitude but Vegeta was a very handsome man. Everything about him   
  
was down right sexy even exotic.   
  
"I came here for a good spar, are you up to it ouji-sama." Pan asked in a sultry tone.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, mumbling to himself as he changed into his   
  
battle clothes. He stood several feet in front of Pan, ready for anything she threw his way.   
  
"Come on brat, give me all ya got." Vegeta taunted.  
  
Pan smirked. The proud prince had no idea what he was up against, nor did he   
  
know what was in store for him. Licking her lips anxiously, she flew toward him  
  
attempting a round- kick to his head. Only to have him grab her legs, and fling  
  
her across the room hitting the wall with a loud thud.   
  
Pulling herself to her feet slowly pan wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth  
  
with the back of her hand.   
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." she sneered   
  
A/N: this is my first Vegeta/Pan fic i hope it's good so far. Tell me if you  
  
enjoyed it. No flames please! 


End file.
